


The Cuddle Jumper

by alfrescotree



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfrescotree/pseuds/alfrescotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Gary get <a href="http://youtu.be/5SRwrdsm0lI">the cuddle jumper from Would I Lie To You?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddle Jumper

Miranda stifled a yawn as she opened another box. It was a Monday morning and the restaurant was closed, but Stevie had put her and Gary to work unpacking new shop stock.

"What’s this?" Gary asked, holding up an orange sweatshirt with two head holes. "Apparel for conjoined twins?"

Miranda threw a sponge ice lolly at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a cuddle jumper! You know, for cosying up on cold nights?” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

His face broke into a grin. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked, his arm already in one sleeve. “It’s a bit small…” he frowned, reaching over his head.

"Stevie’s going to be furious," Miranda replied as she skipped over to him. "This is perfect!"

"Oh my god, I think I’m stuck." his voice was muffled through the fabric. Miranda couldn’t hold back her giggles as he struggled to pull the jumper over his head, his curls peeking out the top.

"It’s not funny!" he wailed, his voice rising with panic. "You’re next!"

"You look like an orange ghost." Miranda laughed as his arms flailed helplessly.

Gary paused for a moment. “Why _did_ you have to get it in orange?” 

"Oi, no complaining Mr. Alpha Male!" she smirked to herself as she decided to help put him out of his misery. His head finally emerged, with an adorably bewildered look on his face.

"Hey! I can be alpha ma—" Gary protested, when Stevie marched in holding a clipboard. "Er, what on earth do you two think you’re doing?"

"Uh.. I was feeling cold?" Gary said unconvincingly, wrapping his arms around himself. "The shop gets awfully drafty, you know."

"Me too," Miranda added quickly, grabbing the empty side of the jumper. "Oh look! There’s only one jumper, we’ll have to share. What a shame..."

Stevie set down her clipboard on a box. “Oh, I can’t wait to see this,” she replied, a little too gleefully.

Miranda hastily began pulling on her side of the jumper. ”Modelling stock counts as working!”

Stevie folded her arms as Miranda struggled with the head hole herself. ”Eugh, it’s like watching a birthing video,” she said disdainfully.

"You know what they say Stevie," Miranda replied triumphantly as her head popped through, her hair sticking up with static. She shot Gary a knowing look. "Two heads are better than one!" they said in unison. She heard Gary chuckle as he reached for her hand inside the jumper.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Obviously not in your case," she muttered under her breath. “Snuggling up to Gary at work, are we?”

"Too short to share a jumper with an adult, are we?" Miranda retorted, looking pleased with herself.

Stevie inhaled sharply and hugged her clipboard to her chest. “You better put that jumper back,” she said through gritted teeth. “And at least I wouldn’t get stuck!” she yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out.

"Rude!"

The jumper really was very cosy, if a little snug. "Come here." Gary smiled as he wrapped his free arm around her, burying his face into her neck.

She beamed as she felt his thumb gently rub her shoulder. “Aw, this is nice,” she mumbled into the crook of his arm.

Gary kissed her on the head. “We’re keeping the jumper, right?”

"Absolutely."


End file.
